One Sided 'I Love You'
by frostwarmth07
Summary: Can Tezuka move on to their University life when the only one he loves is gone missing?
1. First Encounter

ONE SIDED 'I Love You'

First Encounter

The breeze of spring was overwhelming. The Seigaku Tennis Courts have been showered by the relaxing cherry blossoms and fragrance of the surrounding. Lush landscape can be seen and the path was like a golden fertile soil. Echizen Ryoma, a first year student in Seishun Gakuen was making his way to the tennis courts where he could practice. He's a newbie and wasn't familiar with anybody. Making his way to the said courts, he bumped into a man with a normal physical looks.

MOMO: Hey, watch where you're going! – oh, it's only a freshman.

But Echizen didn't mind that. He even continued with his snob attitude and looked cautiously at the man. But the man just smiled and tapped Echizen's shoulder.

MOMO: Since you're just a freshman, I'll let you go away this time.

Then he continued walking. The man was Takeshi Momoshiro, often called Momo-chan or simply Momo. He was a Junior Regular in the Tennis Club, his strength was second to his Senpai, Kawamura, but that's another story for another day.

Continuing his walk, his sprained right foot suddenly hurts. He immediately went to a near tree and supported his stand. Slowly, he sat down. Momo closed his eyes for a while. When he opened it again, he saw Echizen passing through the path.

MOMO: Hey, you!

Echizen didn't look, instead, he just continue his walk. Momo was somehow pissed by that action.

MOMO: I know you're a tennis player kid. That bag you were holding, it contains three rackets. Do you want to play a match with me?

The little black-haired guy looked at him with blank emotions.

RYOMA: No.

MOMO: What?! You have such bad attitude kid. Bad attitude.

Echizen looked at the right foot of the Momo.

RYOMA: Your foot. It was injured right?

Then Echizen continued walking leaving Momo behind.

Momo stared at the walking little kid.

MOMO: How did he know that?

He asked along the caressing wind of spring.


	2. The Passion Bestowed Upon Us

ONE-SIDED 'I Love You'

The Passion Bestowed Upon Us

Momo made his way towards the line piling up in front of the cafeteria. Having a smile and loud voice, he ordered his favorite hamburger, fries and blueberry juice. After that, he went to the Tennis Club room for his plans of eating there. He opened the door and found his acquaintance, Echizen.

'Ah, you're here too Echizen?' Momo asked while looking for a bench chair to sit. Echizen didn't answer him.

Momo started opening his stuffs and dig up.

'You know, that old lady was talking about you. She said you won several matches back in the United States…that's good. Ah! By the way, I'm your junior senpai, Takeshi Momoshiro.'

Momo offered his right hand. Echizen just looked at the hand of Momo with tiny pieces of the fries he was eating earlier. Momo was embarrassed offering his hand with mess. He immediately took it back and took his towel to wipe-off the dirt while having a small laugh.

'Sorry about that.' He said again then offered his hand for the second time.

"Echizen Ryoma." The little kid answered while accepting the offer of a handshake.

'So, what are you doing here at this time Echizen?'

"Nothing." Echizen answered.

'Nothing? Then why are you here? Anyway, have something to eat.' Momo said offering the fries.

Echizen took some and eat. Some freshmen entered the club room and took the balls and net.

'The afternoon practice will start soon. How about a match with me neh Echizen?'

Ryoma continued eating Momo's fries.

"Your foot was injured Momoshiro-senpai."

'Don't worry about my foot. So, how about it?'

"Sure. Just let me finish eating this." Echizen went-off while taking Momo's fries.

'Hey! That's my…food. Huuahh, that guy….'

After thirty minutes, Echizen entered the courts with his red racket. Momo was waiting for him. Momo didn't mean a real match. He just wanted to see 'that'.

'Hey, Echizen, show me your twist serve.'

"No."

'Uh? Annoying punk.'

They approach the nets.

'Which?' Momo asked.

"Smooth."

Momo spun his racket and it turned to be rough. But he gave the serving chance to Echizen. Ryoma served but didn't use the twist serve which drive Momo to be impatient.

'Echizen! You've been playing around.'

Finally, Echizen showed him the famous Twist Serve. Momo wasn't able to hit it back.

'Awesome! You can really hit something like that Echizen!'

"Momoshiro-senpai, we should stop mow, or your injury will get worse."

'What?...'

Momo just stared at Echizen who was now exiting the courts.

'Oh, okay. Hey Echizen wait up!'

Momo caught up with Ryoma and talked to him.

"What now Momoshiro-senpai?" asked over Ryoma.

'Call me Momo-chan.'

"No."

'Heh, okay, how about Momochan-senpai?'

Ryoma stopped walking and looked at the tall guy in front of him. Momo's violet eyes were mysterious and vague.

"Momo-senpai, you should treat me a nice burger because I played with you."

'What?'

That's all Momo can say. After the dismissal that afternoon, they went to Momo's favorite fast food and ordered burger, fries and cola. Momo told Echizen that he saw him in the train the other day. Echizen was rescuing Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter, Sakuno from the bullies. Momo also told him that he was about to join the melee when he realized that Echizen can handle it.

After eating, they went home while Momo is walking with his bike, with the big orange sun guiding their way.


	3. Regular Jerseys and the Captain's Secret

**Disclaimer:** For the good's sake, I do not own a Prince of Tennis Manga…

ONE-SIDED 'I Love You'

**Regular Jerseys and the Secret Behind the Captain's Glasses**

'Really, Echizen, how far will you go with that snob attitude? I have two years of tennis experience and I cannot admit that you're better than me.' Horio called out upon seeing Echizen walked towards the direction of their club room.

Ryoma continued walking as if seeing no one at his side. They arrived at the club room. The black-haired kid sat upon the bench not noticing the senpai's jersey he was sitting.

'Ryoma-kun, you're sitting at Arai-senpai's jersey!' Kachiro shouted.

Echizen looked underneath and found Arai's jersey.

"Huhmm, I sat on it." Ryoma muttered.

'ECHIZEN! You're in big trouble!!!' Horio insisted.

"Really?"

After several minutes Arai found out about his jersey and challenged Echizen into a match giving the little guy an old racket which is an obvious way of cheating.

In the middle of their match came seven men wearing the blue-white-red combination of jacket. They were the regular members of the Seishun Gakuen Tennis Club. Echizen and Arai's match was finished with Ryoma winning and telling Arai that it was not about the racket alone. Echizen got a good impression from the watching regulars but got scolded of their Captain, Tezuka, and then he made them run 40 laps around the court.

The regular's practice began. Tezuka walked to Ryuzaki-sensei's office where he could see a good view of the whole court.

Oishi and Kikumaru started their special training as the Golden Pair. They both looked happy about each other.

From Ryuzaki-sensei's office, Tezuka can clearly see Oishi enjoying his self with Eiji. He wanted for those two to get along well 'coz that's the key for a good doubles pair, but, not in that way that he have to watch and get hurt in a way feeling that, he's so far away from the only best friend he have.

'Or maybe…' Tezuka whispered as his eyes narrowed seeing Oishi having fun with Eiji.


	4. Inui's Approach First Kiss

ONE-SIDED 'I Love You'

**Inui's Approach (The Man Behind the Buggy-Whip-Shot): First Kiss**

Echizen made an awesome display at Seigaku's Intra-School Ranking Tournament defeating his upperclassmen especially the regulars including Kaoru Kaidoh, the Junior specializing in his snake shot, and the Third Year Inui Sadaharu with his Data Tennis. No doubt about it, Ryoma was one of the Regulars now.

Though, not every person is happy about that. After the last match, Kaidoh stayed at their Club's room to change into his school uniform. Momo and Echizen left a while ago.

'Your bandana is all messed up.' A man called from behind.

'Inui-senpai…' Kaidoh said turning to his senpai who came to see him as a sign of respect though you wouldn't expect such behavior coming from a very arrogant guy like Kaidoh.

'Your form from earlier is better than before.' Inui continued as he approached the half-naked Kaidoh without his upper clothing.

'Senpai, I'll take the compliment. But I'm changing right now…'

'Oh? Can't you change while I'm here?'

'INUI-SENPAI!!!' Kaidoh shouted.

Inui laughed.

'Psshhhht…' Kaidoh whispered.

'Kaidoh, will you entrust your future to me?' Inui said in a very serious tone of voice.

'What are you talking about senpai?!!'

'I can see that you're surprised…'

'OF COURSE I AM INUI-SENPAI!!!'

'In any case, Kaidoh, will you entrust your future to me?

'Stop joking around senpai. I'm still in the middle of changing my clothes so can we talk about this later?'

'Kaidoh, I can't wait that long.'

'What?'

'I trained you to be a better man Kaidoh. But it won't end there.'

Inui came closer to Kaidoh.

'Se….senpai….'

'Earlier, I was amazed by your snake shot. Your potential was drawn out because of Echizen, and all his opponents including me, but your snake was unexpectedly cute, Kaidoh…'

'Cu—Cute???!!!'

Inui came even closer pushing Kaidoh to the wall. Inui's left knee separated Kaidoh's tired legs.

'Nah, Kaidoh, it's time to return me a favor don't you think?'

Kaidoh was stunned and didn't know what to do.

'Inui-senpai…wha….hhm...' Kaidoh said while he was being suffocated by the closing gap between Inui, and his trembling lips.

After a matter of second, they were both drowned into it. Kaidoh can feel his senpai's warmth, it was…relaxing in a sense.

Kaidoh closed his confused eyes and fell like his driven into a different dimension. Like a spiral falling.

And then, he felt the wind again, a sign that Inui made a little distance between their lips.

'Now Kaidoh…will you entrust your future to me?'

Inui asked looking straight at Kaidoh.

'Y…yes…'

**Author's Note:** Neh, Minna-san, if you have complaints about my works, just tell me okay? Anyway, I'm getting bored of my own works. I was thinking of ending this work on the fifth chapter.


	5. A Seemingly Far End

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Author's Note:** The last chapter will be a pure story and not the dialogue-exchanging one.

ONE-SIDED 'I Love You' Final Chapter

A Seemingly Far End

It's been a year since Ryoma came to the school, bringing drastic changes among his senapais and the people around him. Another time to say goodbye after their reign during the Zenkoku Taikai Hen.

The graduation for the third years is just around the corner and the second years could not believe it either. The duty will be passed onto them. Tezuka made his choice and gave his position to Momo. Kaidoh became the vice, though they were still fighting until the end of spring.

Echizen has his own burdens to bear. Though he still has the two senpais around him, he didn't know what to do if there weren't any good first years this year. But just like what the Captain Tezuka told him; 'focus on the games and don't let your guard down'. The other members are improving really fast anyway.

For Kaidoh and Inui, it's their parting way, but they were living next door so they can see each other more often. Eiji, Tezuka, Fuji and Inui will be studying at the same college they passed on.

Oishi didn't tell them that he's not going to.

Before the class starts, Tezuka was alarmed by this news. Oishi haven't enrolled himself and that's really bad. When Tezuka went to Oishi's house, he's not there anymore. Not even his family.

On a summer warm afternoon, Tezuka felt the cold of being deserted, by someone who he really loves.

**Author's Notes: Thanks for all those who read and those who reviewed.**


End file.
